


Confessions in a Pod

by candyhigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is kinda bad whoops, klance, klangst, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyhigh/pseuds/candyhigh
Summary: Lance and Keith go on a mission but when things go wrong, confessions are made.





	Confessions in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Sknjdfskn, so I should be working on Bounded but... Here I am with this. So take some Klangst!
> 
> TW : Some Blood and Wounds

“Lance!” the scream that tore itself out of Keith’s throat was almost deafening. They were currently infiltrating a Galra ship and it was supposed to have been an easy in and out mission. Though, things took a 180 when they had accidentally set off alarms. Sentries had come marching down the hall but the two were able to clear them out.

Keith remembered hearing Lance say, “A sharpshooter and a samurai working side by side. We’ll be unstoppable Keith!”

That had been a little over fifteen minutes ago. Next came actual Galra soldiers, their scowls deep as their blasters were held tightly. Lance and Keith managed to clear most of them out and there were only a few left when Keith heard Lance groan.

Finishing off the Galra he was currently fighting, Keith managed to glance back. Dread filled him when he saw that a bullet had tore through the fabric of their armor, making its path through Lance’s right side with a trail of red. 

With a ferocious yell, Keith went charging at the Galra surrounding Lance. He quickly took down the three of them, each going down with a few slashes of his sword. He rushed to Lance’s side, kneeling down.

“Lance, say something!” he wasn’t able to mask the panic in his voice. At this point, he didn’t even care. The Cuban in front of him was breathing raggedly and there was no point in trying to hide his concern.

“Something.” he croaked out, a small smile painting his lips. Keith scowled for a split second before he remembered that Lance was injured. He lightly pressed his hand against the wound, trying not to let onto the fact he was a little grossed out by the blood that was seeping through the gloves.

“Are you okay?” Lance’s voice was soft and Keith’s gaze snapped back to his face. Ocean eyes were currently looking over his figure, checking for any wounds. “I’m fine Lance. You’re the one that just got shot!”

Coughing, Keith noticed the little dribble of blood that escaped the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Are you though?”

“I will be once you get healed. Do you think you can walk?” he received a weak nod as an answer. Getting up as fast as he could without disturbing Lance, Keith gently pulled him up. Another groan escaped Lance as he hung his head down, clutching at his side. His other arm was swung over Keith’s shoulders, his hand gripping his bayard so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Keith wrapped an arm around his waist tightly, not touching the wound. Instead, his mind was running through all the health classes the Garrison gave, a required class for cadets to take. “Lance, I need you to jut your hip a little to the right to try and elevate it a bit. And I know it hurts like a bitch but you need to press onto that thing.”

The Cuban sucked in a breath as he did just that, fingers digging into the skin around the wound as palm covered most of the wound. Keith glanced back, noticing that the flesh had been torn out completely, so the bullet hadn't gotten stuck. 

Using his shoulder to activate the communications system, he heard Shiro’s voice come through. “Keith, is everything okay?”

“I’m fine but Lance has been hurt. Get a healing pod ready, we’ll be there in less than twenty minutes." 

Shiro didn’t ask and Keith could hear him distantly shouting orders to prepare a healing pod. "Keith, what kind of wound is it?”

Breathing shakily, Keith pulled Lance in tighter.

“He was shot. That’s all I can say right now but please have it ready." 

Again, Shiro didn’t ask about the desperation in his brother’s voice. He only agreed and cut off communications, not wanting to be a distraction.

A bit of relief filled Keith’s chest when the room they had entered through was coming into view, even though it was still a bit far off. Keith quickened the pace, not paying attention to the fact that Lance was now leaning more against him. "Keith, i-if we don’t make it to the castle, I need you to know th-this.”

A tsk passed Keith’s lips. “No ifs Lance, we’re going to make it. We’re unstoppable, remember?”

Lance let out a humorless laugh, though it sounded a bit more like a wheeze. Keith spared a glance at his face. Despite some parts of it being covered by his helmet, Keith was able to make out the thin eyebrows that were pinched together. Lance’s eyes were shut tightly, lips slightly trembling.

“No one’s unstoppable, Keith. Even Zarkon.” a loose smile played on Lance’s face as he slightly swayed. “But, you need to know. I don’ think I could die without tellin’ you.”

Lance’s voice was beginning to slur. Keith felt Red in the back of his mind, making noises of concern. An unknown energy that he concluded was Blue was purring in an attempt to comfort her, despite the fact that it was her paladin that was hurt.

“You’re not going to die Lance.” Keith pressed, hand slamming onto the panel to slide open the door to the room. Once they entered, it hissed as it shut behind them. The pod they had taken was still there. The whole team had agreed it would have been easier to get there without detection if they took a smaller craft than their Lions.

As soon as the pod opened, a laser shot through the door, missing them. Keith glanced back, noticing that the door was beginning to open. He hurriedly shoved Lance inside, murmuring a quick apology once the Cuban grunted softly. Keith jumped in after him, the pod summoning a shield around them. Keith punched down the button so that the pod would take them to the coordinates that had already been preset just as Galrans began storming in.

They shot at the shield, each hit making Keith flinch. The pod seemed to get the idea and elevated faster before it zoomed out of the open cargo loading area. The Galra made no chase but Keith still shot at the lone planes, not wanting to take any chances.

As soon as the ship was out of sight, Keith allowed himself to relax. But only a bit. Turning back to Lance, he gasped upon seeing that the Cuban was barely even conscious.

“Hey buddy.” Keith gently removed Lance’s helmet and then his. Lance was still pressing down onto his wound, stopping the bleeding for the time being.

“Keith, I need you to know. I- I don’t hate you. I never did.” he was whispering now, making Keith lean in to actually hear him.

“I know, I never hated you either, Lance.” his voice was just as soft, not wanting to possibly scared the boy.

Lance’s smile was tired, and just a bit sad. He stared into Lance’s eyes, the blue pools blazing with emotion and unshed tears. Keith felt his own eyes begin to prickle, willing himself not to let tears fall.

“It was quite the opposite, actually. I admired you for your pi- piloting skills and just, just being on a team with you has been amazing.”

“And it will continue to be, Lance. You’re not leaving.” Lance’s hand dropped his bayard and he weakly reached up, cupping Keith’s face. He thumbed his cheek, the Korean faintly registering it was because tears had dropped.

“I’m falling in love with you Keith.” Keith’s mouth opened but the Cuban shook his head slowly, going on. “I have been for a while. Ever since I made up that dumb rivalry, I wanted a way for your attention to be, to be on me. No matter what kind.”

Keith’s smile was wavering, his tears falling freely. Lance had his own tears running down his face. 

“I’ve fallen too. You were there for me when Shiro went missing and you were a good friend to me. No, scratch that, you are a good friend. And you’ll make it, I just know. I want to be there for you too, Lance.”

With a panicked glance, he looked up. He could see the castle and he looked back down at Lance. His eyes were beginning to dull and a pale flush had covered his face. Keith looked at his wound and Lance’s hand had now gone slack against it.

“You were.” he whispered. Lance’s eyes began to droop and Keith’s heart began to beat faster.

“Lance, you gotta stay with me buddy! We’re almost there, just a little longer.” Lance didn’t seem to hear him, eyes closing. The hand on Keith’s face was slipping so Keith grabbed his wrist, nuzzling Lance’s palm. “You can do this sharpshooter, c'mon.”

A pleased hum came from Lance. "We did good Keith. When you get back to Earth, tell my family that I love them. And tell the team too.”

Keith’s tears came down faster, especially when Lance’s head slightly tilted to the left as though he had no control. 

“I won’t tell them Lance. You’ll get to do it yourself. Only a couple more minutes.”

“It’s been an honor flying with you.” Lance said. Keith remembered that those had been the words he had spoken when they were first starting off. His heart clenched when Lance’s breathing evened out and he was no longer awake. Keith attempted to shake him but to no avail. He leaned down, trying to hear his heart but either it was so weak he was unable to or Lance was truly gone.

He hadn’t realized that they had now entered the medical bay until voices began wrapping around him. They all seemed muffled, his mind registering nothing but Lance.

Red was now roaring in his mind and in real life, being able to be heard from her hangar. Blue’s comforting noises filled the air as well.

When he was pulled down, Shiro had pulled him into a tight embrace. Keith couldn’t bear to watch Lance being put into the pod, still in all his armor. He stood there, slumped against Shiro, sobs racketing through his entire body.

_I might lose him. I might never get to love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, what'd y'all think? I'm really bad at this whole feelings thing. 'Sides, I did this all in one sitting which is obvious. Should I make a pt. 2 to this? Cause I kinda want to but we'll see. Comments and kudos are much appreciated ! :)  
> Also, go check out and follow [my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candyintoxicated) I am taking prompts and writing headcanons and all that jazz! :)


End file.
